User blog:Danibug01/Season 3
Hi! I'm back to do another blog! Yay? Well, no one said if they wanted me to do another blog;but I thought it was fun and I wanted to try it. Now I've seen most of the blogs on here and they're mostly fan-fiction. Well, just so you know, I don't do that. I just talk about what I think of something. Now, onto the blog! This weeks topic:Season 3 Okay, so lets start off with the first couple of episodes. The season premeire 'Spyfall' was a great episode. It showed adventure and a little bit of romance. There was jealousy and overall it was just a fun episoed. It was you know, different. Was it 'Dueling Dojos' that was next? Well, I didn't like this episode. No, I didn't like it because there was no kick. I mean, I may be a Kick Shipper, but there is more than Kick. I didn't like it because it didn't make sense. It was... Weird. It showed the friendship of Jack and Jerry, yes, and I loved that. But, I think Jack was absolutly rude to Jerry. He didn't pay attention to Jerry's idea's and this is where I realized, he needs an attitude adjustment (like I said in 'New Expectations') This was the only part I didn't like in this episode (from what I remember) The rest was fine, especially when Jack realized he had being rude. (I'm not doing all, just the ones I either really liked or really hated and if I have stuff to say about it) Two dates and a funeral was a really cute episode, I thought it was really cute.and had a A LOT of romance. I am a Kick AND Kerry shipper and I thought both parts were cute. It was funny and it showed friendship between the characters it never focuses on for friendship. (Jack and Milton, Kim and Jerry) It also showed that Sam can play piano really good. TALENTED and Jason directed. Gabby's Gold was my ABSOLUTE FAVORITE! It showed that Olivia can do gymnastics and that Mateo is flexable. We saw what Donna looked like and it showed that Milton can get a girl. It was just very fun The New Girl. OLIVIA SINGED! So did Kelli, but I couldn't even tell it was her with all of the auto tune they gave her. I mean they put some on Olivia too, but not NEAR as much. You could actually tell it was her singing. It showed friendship between them and that Rudy is still a crazy sensei that can't act to save his life. I didn't understand stuff about Jerry. He used to be hated by a lot of girls (season 2) and now he's cheating on apparently THE DONNA. Now I am a Kick Shiper so you should know what episode I'm gonna do next... Fawlty Temple. We met Kim's dad, We found out Jack has something called the 'Jack Factor' Rudy made ANOTHER invention, Jack and Kim are finally a couple, and more. EEEP Seaford We have a Problem, It showed friendship between Milton and Jerry, and we also found old people can fight really good. We also saw what Leo and Olivia will look like when they got old. I would say Jason too, but let's face it he looks like he's 24 and he's actually 36... He is going to look like he's 20 when he's 80... Well, Now EXPECTATION TIME! Season 3... More friendship! Like I love the relationship Kick and all, but I want FRIENDSHIP between them. You know fight like married couple, act like best friends, protect eachother like brother and sister. They need to do that. They did it in Season 1 but not 2 or 3. Less fighting... In Season 1 they didn't get into a fight every single episode. Yeah we want action, but not a huge fight scene in all of the episodes. Adventure. They are putting some adventure, but what about in Season 2, there was a lot of adventure. Indiana Eddie and The Karate Games, The Chosen One. They need to start doing that again. They now have bad attitudes, not a lot of adventure, a big fight scene in every episode, and they are worries about the friendship between Jack and Jerry (which I love) more that Jack and Milton. Or the friendship between Kick, they're just worried that they'll lose veiwers if they just show friendship between the couple. I want to see that, like Alex and Mason were all lovey dovey, but they had friendship. So should these too. I miss it in season 1, where they hung out, and laughed, and just acted like friends yet still had romance. Well, I've ranted enough. If y'all liked this, tell me so I can blog more. If y'all didn't tell me and I won't (if everyone hates it) Thanks for reading! If you have certain episodes you liked so far just comment them below! Or if you have certain expectations for the season Comment. And you know you can also like talk to me on my page, because I only have like 1 friends... Tehe. Smile and don't do cinnamon cause it will make you ROAR! ROAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR! ROAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!! Here me roar! - Thanks y'all (this is my ending for everyone who doesn't understand this) - Danibug01 Category:Blog posts